Always A But
by SeddieCookie
Summary: Ah, "buts". They can be good, or they can be bad. Like "I love you, but as a friend." No one likes hearing that. Sometimes, they can be really good though. Take it from me, Sam Puckett. My first Seddie one-shot! Please review.


**Hey! SeddieCookie here! This is my first Seddie one-shot! So, I hope you guys like it! =] Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own iCarly… :'[**

_**Always A But**_

(Sams POV)

There's always a but in life, right? Always! But this, but that. Like, "I love you, but as a friend"; "You're really nice, but you're not my type"; "I love you, but I think we should see other people", my list could go on forever, but I'm guessing you already get my point. Anyway, that's all the bad buts in life, but are there any good ones?

Take the other day, for instance...

***FLASHBACK***

I jogged up the stairs leading to the iCarly studio, a can of Peppy Cola in my right hand and a ham sandwich in my left. As I reached the top of the staircase I heard voices coming from the iCarly studio, probably Carly and Freddie.

"Come on, Freddie. Tonight, we can do anything. Go anywhere!" I heard a girl nag, that's when I realised it wasn't Carly, but it was Rose, I sighed, Rose was a new girl in our school, who had an obsessive crush on Freddie, but as much as she moaned and begged Freddie kept rejecting her. She had been here every night for the past two weeks trying to get Freddie to go on a date with her. It was weird, Freddie was lucky that a girl actually liked him for once, so I had no idea why he kept saying no. I also had no idea why this girl liked Freddie so much! Most the boys at school loved her, but she just kept going for him. She was tall, had long brown hair and green eyes, which a lot the guys went crazy about. I hated her. I hated her a lot.

"No, Rose!" Freddie snapped, I decided I was going to wait outside and see what happened, I hated walking in there cause Freddie would always make me cover for him, by saying Carly wanted him, or Spencer had got stuck to something and needed his help. I placed my can of Peppy Cola down on the floor next to me, and continued to watch.

"But why?" Rose asked, sadness filled her voice. I popped my head around the door to see what was going on, Freddie was standing by his tech cart, doing something on his laptop, while Rose stood in front of the cart, trying to get Freddie's attention. As much as I hated to say it, I felt the tiniest bit of jealousy inside me.

Freddie looked up at Rose, a confused look on his face, "How did you even get in here?" He asked, then muttered something under his breath, which looked like "I told Spencer never to let you in." Whatever it was Rose had heard, and the look on the face shown she was quite offended, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Um. I dunno." She replied, although it sounded more of a question than an answer. Freddie rolled his eyes, his attention going back to the laptop. He was such a nerd. "Freddie! Why wont you go out with me?" He didn't reply, making her angry, "Freddie!" Rose screamed, slamming the lid to his laptop down onto his fingers.

"Rose!" Freddie shouted, furiously, "Why the fudge did you do that?" Freddie pulled his fingers out from under the laptop lid, holding them in pain, while walking over to the car prop, which he leaned against in.

"I'm sorry, Freddie!" She done a small, girly run over to him, and began leaning next to him, "Did I hurt you?" This made both me and Freddie roll our eyes, she just slammed the laptop down onto his hands, what did she think? It would tickle him?

"Oh no, I loved it!" Freddie replied, sarcastically. "Will you leave now?" I let out a small laugh, aww poor Freddie. He shook his shoulder, making Rose jump forward, and off of him, he walked to the middle of the studio.

"No! Not until you tell me why you won't date me! Everybody wants to date me!" She shouted following him. Ugh, gross.

"You wanna know why?" Freddie looked like he had went crazy, which I found myself laughing at, "Because of Sa-" That's when I stopped laughing, and he stopped talking, a hand went flying over his mouth, to stop him from saying anymore. Rose gasped, as her eyes widened, she stood in shock in the middle of the studio, we both had exactly the same expression on our face. What did he just say? Sam? As in me? Sam Puckett? No... Never... He wouldn't say that, right? I mean, yeah, we dated but he probably moved on...

"Sam?" Rose yelled, "Sam! Sam Puckett! Ugh!" She began walking round in circles as Freddie stayed in the middle of the room, he looked half dead. His face was pale and he didn't move. His eyes were still wide, and his hand was still over his mouth. "I can't believe you, Freddie!" Rose realised Freddie wasn't paying attention, so she ran over to him, and shook his shoulders, "Are you listening?"

"Rose..." Freddie began, "I-I... Umm..." Freddie was lost for words, "By, Sam... I mean..."

"I know what you mean! You'd pick Sam over me! That's horrible! I'm way better than her." Aha! Rose is some funny chiz, ey? If I wasn't hiding I would so go out and punch her in the face.

"Excuse me?" Or maybe Freddie could do it for me... He has completely left his shocked phase and now he looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Oh, what? You're telling me you like Sam! After everything she's done?" Rose said, walking up to Freddie, "From what I gathered, you hate Sam. She's abusive and vicious! She's always beating you up!"

Freddie lowered his voice, "Yeah, Sam may be abusive and she might be very vicious, she's mean, rude, confusing, cruel and she loves food more than she'd ever love a person **BUT **that's what makes her so amazing... So different... So perfect. She doesn't care about how she looks, or what people think of her. Being with her, it's like, I'm in some other world, where nothing really matters. She has the power to make you smile and laugh even when you feel like rubbish. I love how she's not afraid to be herself and how she CAN beat up guys 10 times her size, she doesn't pretend to be someone she isn't just for people to like her. I love how she can be so nice to me one minute, and then tries to kill me the next, it makes being with her an exciting journey, that I hope will never end. Sam makes every day of my life an adventure. I wouldn't have it any other way..." I think I just died of happiness. "I love Sam and I'd never pick anyone over her..." He raised his voice again, "Now, Rose, if I was you I'd get out of here, before I kill you for what you said about her, cause honestly, she's way better than you." He gave her a smile, and waved, "Well, bye!"

"But-I-What? UGH!" She stormed out the studio, shouting "I hate you!" as she left.

I quickly moved to the side, hoping Rose wouldn't see me, then I smiled, Freddie said he loved me... Everything he said... I was so happy. I didn't know what to do. Should I go talk to him? Or should I act like I never saw it all? I don't know! I thought about what he said, "So different... So perfect." I felt my heart fill with joy. Knowing Freddie hadn't moved on. "Sam makes every day of my life an adventure." I felt a tear in my eye. He said all that about me, no one has ever said anything like that about me before. I still didn't know what to do. What to say. Should I even go say something to him?

I heard a noise in the studio, and it felt like someone was coming closer to the door. I quickly decided to walk away, as I moved my leg, I accidentally kicked my can of Peppy Cola over. Oh chiz! I forgot I put it there! The can rolled into the studio. Oh chiz! Oh chiz! I hope Freddie doesn't notice!

"Sam? Carly? Spencer?" I heard Freddie's voice call from inside. "Gibby, you out there?" Well... There was no hiding it now, I was going to get caught away. Footsteps got closer to the door every second...

I bit my lip as I made my way into the studio, "Hey..." I said, giving a slight wave. Well... This was awkward... What if he asks if I heard what he said? Or if I saw? He would know I was watching him! Wow, that would be hard to explain... Oh chiz!

"Sam! Uh, hi!" He smiled, looking around awkwardly, "Did you by any chance hear any of that?"

Before I knew it myself, I walked straight up to him, and kissed him. I think he knew my answer. We pulled away, "Thank you, Freddie. For what you said..."

"No problem, Puckett." He smiled.

Being with him, it's like I'm in some other world, where nothing really matters...

***End Of Flashback* **

So yeah, maybe but's aren't that bad after all.

Now I gotta go get me a Fatcake, with my Nub!

**So, you guys like it? Hate it? Review it! **

**Haha, bye guys =] Thanks for reading! xo**


End file.
